Lovers
by Winters silver fox
Summary: Kagome lives with her sister KIkyo after there parnets moved to eurpoe. Finding love and friends Kagomes high school life goes insane after meeting her sisters secret boyfriend...Who is he find out note i dont own anything


The sun shone brightly through pink curtains, the rays hitting a lump on a western style bed. A young black haired girl groaned, shifting a way from the window, the white blanket moving over her head. Just as the girl dozed back off a shrill alarm went off the annoying beeping of an alarm clock.

"KAGOME" a voice equally annoying as the alarm clock yelled through out the house. The voice belonged to Kagomes older sister Kikyo. The white door burst open and there she stood dressed in a snug white baby "T" and a blood red mini skirt that barley covered her mid thigh. Six inch black high heels adorn her feet. Kikyo was a beautiful girl with out the clown makeup she wore everyday.

Thick mascara covered lashes with a red eye shadow hide her brown eyes as the red lipstick made her look like a common whore. "Kagome come on I do not want to be late" she squeaked out. "I'm up" the young girl named Kagome said. Throwing her long pale legs over the bed she ran to the bathroom taking a quick shower and dressing in a snug dark purple shirt and a normal mini skirt. Kagome unlike Kikyo didn't need make up like a clown instead she applied a soft purple eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

"Lets go" she said placing her knee high boots on and tying her black hair into a ponytail. "I swear Kagome your lucky that I'm taking you to high school, I'm a college student know I can't been seen late" she stated. walking out to her car. Climbing into the seat Kagome placed her head phones in and listened to Seether's Because of me

"_Here she comes again  
She's feeling like she's already won  
I believe it's gonna end again, all for naught  
My philosophy is things are just as wrong as they seem  
I believe it's gonna end this way, atrocity  
Do you believe in love  
Like I believe in pain  
Nobody died for you, somebody pray for me"_

She sang out closing her brown eyes. Kikyo smiled at her sister and listened to her turning down her radio soon singing along with her.

"_When you see me cut me down  
And I will force it underground  
There's no one left to hurt but me  
And it's because of me, right?_

_There he walks away  
He's feeling like he's having them on  
I believe he's gonna bend again  
And all for naught  
My philosophy is things are just as wrong as they seem  
I've gotta get you off of me, it's such an oddity  
Do you believe in love  
Like I believe in pain  
Nobody died for youSomebody pray for me  
When you see me cut me down  
And I will force it underground  
There's no one left to hurt but me  
And it's because of me, right?_

I want to see you suffer  
Suffer."

They sang KAgome hearing her sister through the head phones smiled letting kikyo take the next song as she pugged the music into the stereo.. Kikyo smiled and started to sing the lyrics paying attention to the stereo as she rolled down the windows.

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back_

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back 

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail   
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in 

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail   
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  


"


End file.
